The Twilight 25: Round 3
by Stephanie C
Summary: Twenty-five picture prompts. Various canon pairings. Some canon stories, some AU. No AH characters. Some prompts are exactly 100 word drabbles, the rest are 1,000 word one shots.
1. Chapter 1 Prompt 1

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 1

Pen name: Stephanie C

Pairing: Bella/Edward

Rating: PG

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

Edward had been cooking for her all week but at the moment he was out hunting. Bella could wait. Her stomach grumbled in protest. Hungry and bored, Bella watched the egg timer as she waited for her soft boiled egg to cook. She was hit with the irony that her life was like this egg timer. Each grain of sand represented the seconds of her human life left. With a few grains left, she was compelled to turn it over and start again but when that last one dropped she let out a breath she didn't know she held back.


	2. Chapter 2 Prompt 12

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 12

Pen name: Stephanie C

Pairing: Nessie/Edward

Rating: PG

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

Nessie poured the hot tea. "Daddy, you _have_ to drink for real this time or I won't invite you to my parties anymore," she said with a pout. She opened the basket and handed Edward a scone. "Eat this."

Nessie didn't quite understand why vampires found human food and drinks repulsive. She thought they were delicious. She frowned when she saw he hadn't moved. "Jake eats them. He can eat a hundred thousand of them."

Edward hissed and that made Nessie laugh. She knew just what to say. Reluctantly, but only to make his daughter happy, he took a bite.


	3. Chapter 3 Prompt 22

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 22

Pen name: Stephanie C

Pairing: N/A

Rating: PG

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

This was so bad it was almost good. Renesmee was here to spend time with her new friends. It was their idea to see a classic, cheesy, vampire flick.

Oh the clichés! She couldn't help but laugh at Hollywood's version of the "mythical" creatures. They were so off the mark from reality, and Renesmee would know.

Pete passed her some popcorn but she had to decline. She was laughing so hard if she ate she would choke.

Pete asked, "What's so funny?"

Taking a breath and trying to stifle her hysterical laugh she answered in an obvious tone, "Burning vampires!"


	4. Chapter 4 Prompt 23

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 23

Pen name: Stephanie C

Pairing: Bella/Edward

Rating: PG-13

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

It was spiteful and Bella knew it. Still, Edward wanted her to have human experiences. So she'll act like every other reckless teenager until he agreed to change her.

Maybe this would do the trick. It would change the way she smelled. He'd hate that.

Of course she didn't want to embarrass herself, like always, so she practiced when she was alone to perfect her inhale.

As Bella approached his Volvo she took out the cigarette from behind her ear. With a spark of her lighter she lit the end and when she reached Edward blew smoke in his face.


	5. Chapter 5 Prompt 24

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 24

Pen name: Stephanie C

Pairing: N/A

Rating: PG

Words: 1,053

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

Brooklyn was a new and interesting place. Alice had never seen anything like it. Not in her visions, or magazines, or films. Each neighborhood was filled with tight-knit communities of people that immigrated from the same country. Everybody knew everybody in their neighborhood. There was a strong sense of _family_. They took care of each other and were as thick as thieves. Alice was slightly jealous. She wanted to belong to a family. She longed to be with the Cullens from her vision but first she would find Jasper.

Just as it has always been since she first started tracking him, Jasper's mind was too erratic and she couldn't see his next decision clear enough. Her visions kept shifting. If he could just make up his mind she'd be able to find him. Until Jasper made a solid decision, Alice would stay in this city. Although she had all the time in the world, she was becoming impatient.

It was her latest vision of Jasper that led her to New York City, and she couldn't figure out why he would come here. It was the height of summer and she couldn't be outside during the sunny days to search and follow her vague leads. She was a prisoner in her apartment until sundown. Sadness washed over her. This feeling of being trapped and alone was familiar for a reason she could not explain.

Alice pushed those feelings aside. Despite the downside of spending most of her days in a dark apartment she still loved this city. It was so _alive_! Also, shopping had never been so much fun. At least when she had to spend sunny days in her boiling apartment she could never feel hot and could never sweat. Therefore, she would not ruin the new clothes she bought from Saks Fifth Avenue and Bloomingdale's. She rather spend her money on chic clothes and Tiffany jewels than on a lavish apartment she wouldn't be occupying for long. Besides, she knew one day she'd be living with the Cullen family in grand houses all over the world.

As she sat by her windowsill and looked through the bars of the fire escape she watched the children in the street taking advantage of their limited time off from school.

At the top of the hilly street the older boys and girls played stickball in the narrow road. Parked cars would represent the bases. These kids were _good_. Not once did Alice foresee a ball breaking a window. However, she would foresee when a car came driving down the street and honked at them. The eldest would shout at the others in their native language to move, they'd scatter and return after the car passed. Alice yearned to be out there playing with them. She imagined herself as the pitcher. With her abilities, playing against humans she could pitch a perfect game, if she managed not to injure them. She wondered how well she'd play against vampires, though they could never play freely in the street. Playing in a wide open field would be much more convenient.

Down the street younger children dressed in bathing suits, or even just their underwear, drenched themselves in the water shooting out of the fire hydrant. Some screamed and screeched as the cold water hit their skin. Others tested their strength against the force of the water as they inched their way closer and closer to the source till they couldn't stand anymore and fell back. The water flooded the street and moved down the hill like a river. Kids jumped off the curb in a competition to see who could create the biggest splash.

Across the street from the hydrant a group of fifteen girls jumped roped like professional athletes. Alice was amazed at how these humans could go on all afternoon without getting tired. They even performed tricky jumps and flips, even while two ropes alternated rotations. The girls would cheer each other on with songs while teaching each other new tricks. It looked like so much fun and Alice wished she could join in. She vowed to herself that someday she too would jump rope like them.

It wasn't until the ice cream truck came down the street that all the kids crowded around the vendor. Alice wanted to hold onto this summer innocence and recall it anytime a disturbing vision upset her.

Alice took out her sketchpad and pencils. Not that she needed a drawing to remember with her perfect recollection but she took up drawing as a hobby to occupy her unlimited time. She first started to draw fashion designs and then moved on to still-life, portraits and anything that inspired her. It may have been a hobby but it also provided her with money. As a freelance artist she sold her drawings to magazines and newspapers. Just because Alice was a vampire didn't mean she'd be a deviant in society. She would not steal or kill to get what she wanted. She'd earn it and feel proud that she had.

There were other abilities she did take advantage of. With her vampire speed she was able to draw all the confusion of the children as they stepped up on their tippy toes to give their orders, handed over the cash their parents gave them, grabbed their ice cream cones and scattered away. Ice cream seemed to be universally loved among humans. Was it really _that_ good? Did she used to like ice cream as a human?

While sitting on their stoops the children ate as fast as humanly possible. The ice cream was melting fast and some younger ones cried as their heavy scoops dropped to the ground.

After the afternoon snack was finished the children crowded the fire hydrant to wash off their sticky fingers and faces. The older ones went back to playing stickball, the girls picked up their jump ropes, and the little ones continued to dry off while playing their own games on the stoops.

Alice continued to draw these settings all afternoon till the sun started to go down and the children were called by their mothers and fathers to come inside for dinner. With nothing left to do she let herself concentrate, hoping to have a clear vision of Jasper or of the Cullen family.


	6. Chapter 6 Prompt 25

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 25

Pen name: Stephanie C

Pairing: Bella/Renée

Rating: PG

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

My mother took my hand and swung it back and forth. She was telling me about her latest conversation with Phil.

I couldn't listen to this anymore. I looked ahead at the road, the cars passing by, and the power lines. Looking away didn't help. I could still hear the sound of her voice. The way she missed her husband and longed to be with him.

I was holding her back. Our roles were always reversed. I was like the mother who had to let my daughter go.

"Mom." I interrupted, "Mom, I've decided I'm gonna go live with Charlie."


	7. Chapter 7 Prompt 19

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 19

Pen name: Stephanie C

Pairing: N/A

Rating: R

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

Edward's hands glided over the keys and his velvet voice echoed in the room. The old piano was out of tune. Though his song was slow it was uplifting and that helped the patrons forget their troubles.

Not all though. There was one patron with evil and vile thoughts. Edward kept his attention on the dirty sleaze who preyed on a woman too intoxicated to make wise decisions.

It took all of Edward's self control not get up and snap his neck and drink his warm blood. The bastard had it coming. When his shift was over he'd follow them.


	8. Chapter 8 Prompt 4

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 4

Pen name: Stephanie C

Pairing: Esme/Charles

Rating: R

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

Esme ran as fast as she could through the frozen snow. She left with nothing but the clothes on her back and a few dollars in her boot.

She used to keep quiet (because her parents said to) and let Charles assault her till she was swollen and bruised. Not anymore. Things had changed. There was her unborn child to protect. She'd never let him or anyone abuse her child.

Esme reached the train tracks and halted. Out of breath she shivered in the cold. She didn't know where the train was going but she'd get on without looking back.


	9. Chapter 9 Prompt 6

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 6

Pen name: Stephanie C

Pairing: Esme/Carlisle

Rating: PG

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

Esme found Carlisle in their library sitting comfortably in his armchair and reading a novel. With his acute senses she couldn't really sneak up on him, but he played along. Coming from behind she wrapped her arms around him, took the book out of his hand and placed it on the table. In the blink of an eye she was in his lap, her arms locked behind his neck, and her legs swinging over the arm rest.

"Our children just left for the weekend," she said. "We have the place to ourselves." Esme then kissed his lips. Carlisle responded favorably.


	10. Chapter 10 Prompt 3

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 3

Pen name: Stephanie C

Pairing: Renesmee/Edward

Rating: PG-13

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

I took off my black velvet heals and tiptoed up the wooden stoop. I don't even know why I bothered. My parents can never sleep.

Why did my father even give me a curfew? I'm a damphir who can take care of herself. If a human got fresh with me I could handle him.

Besides every teenager is rebellious and I just want to be a normal teenager. Aunt Rose understands.

The door opened before me. My father's gold eyes might as well been red with fury. "Do you know what time it is?"

I gave him an eye-roll.


	11. Chapter 11 Prompt 2

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 2

Pen name: Stephanie C

Pairing: Jacob/anyone you ship him with

Rating: PG-13

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

Seth smacked Jacob on the back and passed him another full glass of beer. "Cheers! Last night as a free man, Jake! Enjoy it!" Seth just turned 21 and this was his first bachelor party. Just great, his best man was going to have a hangover at the wedding.

"Sure, sure." Jacob responded not really meaning it. Seth had never been in love. This wasn't the end of being a free man. It was the beginning of forever feeling complete. Jake wasn't even nervous about tomorrow. He had been waiting for this day since he first laid eyes on her.


	12. Chapter 12 Prompt 21

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 21

Pen name: Stephanie C

Pairing: Jacob/his son

Rating: PG

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

"Daddy! Look at me!" Jacob's son jumped off the tree branch and swung on the rope while shouting like Tarzan. He had seen the Disney film for the first time at the beginning of the summer and has been obsessed with the movie since.

His Tarzan echo was then drowned out by the big splash. Jacob laughed, "That was a good one." He was secretly happy his son doesn't know about cliff diving yet.

"I'm gonna go again! Watch!" For the hundredth time that day the boy climbed out of the lake, climbed the tree and swung from the rope.


	13. Chapter 13 Prompt 20

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 20

Pen name: Stephanie C

Pairing: Jacob

Rating: PG

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

Jacob phased into his human form for the first time in weeks. Canada's temperature was not a problem for him. Neither was being completely naked since he was on an abandoned road.

His collect call was accepted and Sam answered. Billy wasn't home. He and Sue were attending Bella's wedding.

Since he was living as a wolf and disconnecting with his human emotions for so long he lost track of time.

Jacob looked at the cloudy sky. If he phased back and ran to Forks right away he'd make it by evening. He needed to see Bella one last time.


	14. Chapter 14 Prompt 5

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 5

Pen name: Stephanie C

Pairing: Rosalie/Emmett

Rating: PG

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

One would never know by looking at my Emmett, but he is a sensational and talented poet.

Repeating high school over and over becomes redundant and to pass the time Emmett passes poems to me during class. He passes them so fast we never get caught.

No matter how many times we start school over, Emmett loves poetry class. All his poems are written for me on looseleaf paper. At the end of each year I fold them up and wrap a ribbon around the stack.

I unfold the very first poem he wrote me, creased and yellow with age.


	15. Chapter 15 Prompt 7

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 7

Pen name: Stephanie C

Pairing: Rosalie/Emmett

Rating: PG

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

The summer of nineteen thirty-six was Rosalie and Emmett's first time away from their family. Their feelings for one another were growing fast and time alone was something they needed.

Rose had always been bitter about this "life," and yet Emmett had no resentment whatsoever about his vampire transformation. She didn't understand his easy going attitude. Emmett didn't understand why she felt begrudged.

Rosalie felt the best way to explain was to take him to Rochester, New York, where it all started. After nightfall, she walked with him down the lamp lit street where her hopes and dreams ended.


	16. Chapter 16 Prompt 10

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 10

Pen name: Stephanie C

Pairing: Charlie/Bella

Rating: PG

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

Charlie held on to the back of the seat with one hand as Bella peddled her new, shiny, silver bike. What he didn't tell her was that he was barely helping her balance. Bella was riding all on her own, but he wouldn't let go completely till she gave him permission.

"I got it, dad. You can let go," Bella said with a rare confident tone.

Charlie let go and with pride watched Bella ride down the road. The wind picked up and the fall leaves blew. They flew in a swirl till his view of his daughter was obscured.


	17. Chapter 17  Prompt 13

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 13

Pen name: Stephanie C

Pairing: Edward/Bella

Rating: PG-13

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

Bella came out of the warm water and ran to Edward who was laying on the towel, propped up on his elbows, watching his wife swim. When she approached him she twisted her hair to let out the excess water and the droplets fell on his sparkling skin.

Boldly she reached behind her back to take off her bikini top and laying next to Edward pressed her body into his. As they kissed she felt his hands caress her back.

"You know what I want you and I to do before we leave?" Bella murmured. "Make love in the water."


	18. Chapter 18 Prompt 9

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 9

Pen name: Stephanie C

Pairing: Edward

Rating: PG

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

Another night passed as I stare out the bay window and watch the sunrise. Another night of trying to fill up my time with composting, reading, and unsuccessfully ignoring my family's thoughts that they try to hide. They question why I don't have a mate, and my sexuality or if I even have one. It's not that I don't want to love and be loved in return. I crave to share this existence with someone. It's that I am condemned to this lonely, mundane life for eternity. There is no one out there that I am meant to be with.


	19. Chapter 19 Prompt 15

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 15

Pen name: Stephanie C

Pairing: Victoria/James

Rating: PG-13

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

I am the best swimmer at my University. I break all the records. I train for every competition there is.

Someday I'll swim the English Channel in record time. I'll beat Gertrude Ederle's record of 14 hours and 39 minutes. My name, Victoria Winters, will be in the record books.

I envision this future as I step out of the water. I take off my bathing cap and shake out my long, red hair. I look around for my towel. I find it in the hands of an unearthly handsome man with long blonde hair and dark, hungry, carnal eyes.


	20. Chapter 20 Prompt 18

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 18

Pen name: Stephanie C

Pairing: Ben/Angela

Rating: PG

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

Ben sat on the school steps and reviewed his story. It wasn't his homework or a paper that was due. It was his first fan fiction story. With a pen he made notes and corrected his grammar. He always scribbled his ideas so fast that spelling and grammar were forsaken. At least on the computer there was spellcheck. Now he needed a beta.

As Ben walked to his car he tripped on his untied shoelace and his story fell into a puddle. He slapped his palm to his forehead.

Angela ran up to him and picked up the soaked papers.


	21. Chapter 21 Prompt 16

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 16

Pen name: Stephanie C

Pairing: Jessica

Rating: PG

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

Exactly at noon Jessica looked out the window at the pouring rain that made Seattle famous. She couldn't go to the park and eat lunch there, so she took out her lunchbox and ate at her desk. All around her she heard her coworkers in their cubicles do the same. She had to find a new job. The people here were so antisocial that she might as well work from home. Why did they even build these high partitions? It would be more pleasant to have some conversation during the work day. It would help to make it go faster.


	22. Chapter 22 Prompt 17

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 17

Pen name: Stephanie C

Pairing: Marcus

Rating: PG-13

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

There was a New Year's Eve ball in the Volturi castle to celebrate the turn of the century. Not that these immortals really paid attention to time. Yet they celebrated with gossip, music, dancing, and the best part, by feasting on unsuspecting humans at the stroke of midnight.

Marcus sat in his chair watching the spectacle of carefree dancing couples without any feeling. He felt numb because it was the only way he could forget there was a time he was genuinely happy.

He turned his eyes away, studying the patterns on the ceiling casted off from the crystal chandelier.


	23. Chapter 23 Prompt 14

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 14

Pen name: Stephanie C

Pairing: Edward/Bella

Rating: PG-13

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

Author's Note: This is the only prompt in this challenge that is movie verse. If Bella and her human friends were going to a beach where Edward was not restricted maybe he would have say yes. ;) And since in the movie their beach day was gloomy, Edward would have been able to go. I did intend for this prompt to be over 1,000 words but I am running out of time. So exactly 100 words it is.

Bella talked Edward into joining them at the beach, not La Push.

Jessica downed her soda and turned the bottle. Her thrill was crushed when Edward gave her a polite peck on her cheek.

With a perfect twist of his wrist the bottle pointed to Bella.

Bella's warm lips pressed into Edward's. His abnormal temperature made her gasp with pleasure.

To control his instinctual urges he held her still, cupping her flush cheeks in his strong hands.

They forgot where they were, and their audience, till Jessica threw the bottle cap at Bella's head. "Go-, she fumed, "-climb a tree!"


	24. Chapter 24 Prompt 11

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 11

Pen name: Stephanie C

Pairing: Canon Cullen Pairings

Rating: PG

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

After I got my driver's license, the first time, Aunt Rose bought me my first car, much to my father's chagrin. He had planned to buy me one and she, by cunningly hiding her thoughts, beat him to it.

Unlike the rest of my family who preferred the newest cars available (some not even on the market yet), I loved the classics. I think I got that from my mom. She still misses her very first truck.

I nearly had a heart attack when Aunt Rose surprised me the morning after I passed my road test. I was at my piano composing a new song when she grabbed my arm and dragged me away. "I have a surprise for you."

I tripped over the bench, knocking it over. "Aunt Rose!" I shouted with annoyance.

"Sorry." As she picked up the bench she gave me a peculiar look and nearly giggled. "You reminded me of your mother just now. When she was human."

I had heard so many stories that my mother was clumsy. I could never imagine Mom being a klutz. She was so graceful, so elegant.

When we got to the hallway Uncle Emmett came to my side and covered my eyes. Once we were in the garage he pulled his hands away. I covered my scream with both hands. I had to jump up and down otherwise my legs would have turned to goo.

Aunt Rose bought me a 1970 Pontiac GTO Ram Air IV Judge convertible in "Carousel Red." Only five were built, each in it's own individual color. It stood out among my family's modern cars, except Mom's classic Cadillac.

I hugged Aunt Rose and she jumped with me. "Thank you! I love it! She's beautiful!"

"I knew you would," she opened the hood of the car. With one look at the engine I knew what she would say next. "However, I still spent all night sprucing up the engine to Cullen standards." She gave me a wink.

My smile was so wide my face hurt. "Of course." I circled the car, running my fingertips along the surface. An electric shock shot through my whole arm to my spine. I jumped and shivered with glee.

Then Uncle Emmett picked me up in a great, big bear hug, "Congratulations, Nes."

I hugged him as tight as I could, "Thank you."

As he put me down I saw Mom and Dad coming up the drive, returning from their hunt. Mom was staring at my new baby, her bright gold eyes bugging out of her head. Dad looked heartbroken. The pain was etched on his stone face as he looked at the car, then to Aunt Rose and then to me. It was a total buzz kill.

Dad didn't get over it for the rest of the school year. I refused to let his grudge be a guilt trip. I drove it anywhere and everywhere I could, except to school. Unfortunately even if one of the extremely rich Cullen kids was seen driving such a car that would bring unwanted attention.

A few weeks later we graduated high school, _again_, and we had to relocate _again_. I suggested a road trip cross country instead of flying like we always do. I planned the route out myself with road maps. It is just sad that kids today can't even read a map. They all depend on their GPS.

I was eager to test my new car's speed on the open road. I wanted to visit all the national parks and monuments I had only read about. I wanted to see first hand where my family came from and hear their stories, even if their human memories were faded. Most of all, I wanted my dad to forgive Aunt Rose.

With the cars packed up and the sun almost set we left Buffalo behind. The top was down and I felt the wind flow through my hair and across my face. I stuck my hand out the side and made circular waves with the current. I pressed on the accelerator till the speedometer hit 110 MPH. The gears shifted and I felt the rumble of the car through my spine.

We split up into two cars and would all take turns riding together. Mom, Dad, Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett were riding with me this first leg of the trip. Dad was sitting up front with me. It was the first time he ever took a ride in my car, let alone sat in it.

"So, Dad, what do you think?"

He was staring out the window listening to his iPod, but I know he heard me. "It doesn't matter what I think." His voice was so stale.

"Oh get over it Edward! You've been acting like a stubborn child!" Aunt Rose scolded.

Dad ripped off his headphones and turned in his seat to face his sister. In the rearview mirror I saw Uncle Emmett tense up, ready to defend his wife but she held out her arm to block him. I couldn't see Mom's reaction but I heard her hiss at Uncle Emmett.

Further back I saw Grandpa at the wheel in his Aston Martin. Grandma was in the passengers seat, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper were in the back. They looked tense and unhappy since they could no doubt hear everything.

"It wasn't your place, Rose. I'm her father. It's a rite of passage that I'd buy my _only_ daughter her first car."

"If you want to buy her a car then buy her one! There is no rule that says she can't have just one car."

"It's not the same. It's not her _first_ car," he grumbled under his breath as he sat back down. "You knew how long I have been looking forward to this and you went behind my back anyway."

The car suddenly got very quiet and calm. Uncle Jasper was using his gift. After a few minutes we didn't need his influence.

"Rosalie," Mom said with diplomatic voice, "you could have told us first that you wanted to buy Nes a car."

Aunt Rose whispered, "I know, Bella. That would have been the right thing to do. I apologize for my behavior. Still..." she broke off.

I was spending more time looking in the rearview than watching the road ahead of us. I shifted my gaze and to watch Aunt Rose. She was staring at the back of Dad's head. If she had been human she'd be crying. "You're not the only one who had dreams to look forward to," she whispered.

Uncle Emmett put his arm around her. "Babe,"

She interrupted him, "So I bought my niece her first car. Why is that such a big deal? You bought Nessie her first bicycle, her first piano, her first boat. You spoil her so much she'll have plenty of other cars you can buy her."

I was about to object to being called spoiled, but I realized she's right. We all were a bit spoiled. We had unlimited money at our disposal and were very materialistic. I have known some kids at school who didn't even own a bicycle and had an after school job just so they could save for college.

Then I saw Dad's face change, etched with sorrow and guilt. Her words, all our thoughts had hit him. Dad turned in his seat to face Aunt Rose. "You're right. I have been acting ridiculous. I'm sorry."

Aunt Rose gave him a small smile. I would have liked to have known what she thought that caused Dad to roll his eyes.

"Finally," said Uncle Emmett, " so you're both sorry and both forgiven and now can we get along for the rest of this trip."

"Nes, step on it," Mom added.

I pressed down on the accelerator and floored it. We were going so fast it felt like we could break the sound barrier.

Although our trip got off to a rocky start the rest turned out to be the best summer of my existence.


	25. Chapter 25 Prompt 8

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 8

Pen name: Stephanie C

Pairing: Jasper/Alice

Rating: PG

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

Today was the day they first met and Jasper planed his surprise at the last minute. It wasn't easy to surprise his psychic spouse, but to get around her special talent he spent the entire day with Jacob.

He set up their penthouse suite with lights around the doorways, scented candles, her favorite flowers, and wrapped her present. He then let Jacob go and texted Alice to meet him.

When Alice entered she was surprised and impressed. Not just with the decor, but that Jasper managed to hide it from her.

Jasper and Alice embraced, kissed, danced and made love.


End file.
